


Day Eighteen: Orphans

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foster Care, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Orphans, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary passes, John follows soon after. Dean and Sam are thrown into foster care. After years and years of being split up, they find each other again and realize they don't feel the same way about each other as they did back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eighteen: Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Day eighteen! Disclaimer: I know very little about foster care or adoptions, so this is most likely not accurate at all, I apologize. In the beginning Dean is about 14/15, so Sam is 10/11. At the end of it, Dean is 24 and Sam is 20. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

After their mom dies, John becomes upset, and horribly so. About a year after Mary’s passing, John's hit by a car coming back from a bar.

Dean struggles trying to keep both him and baby Sammy alive with their meager belongings and stash of money which barely pays for food let alone everything else they need.

And Dean can’t get a job, he’s too young, so their income is cut short after just a week.

He scrounges around bar dumpsters and other things as a way to get money and food, maybe a drink, but they’re stuck homeless and alone, without money or way of survival.

Stubborn as he is, Dean knows they’re not going to make it if things keep going this way.

They’re thrown into the foster care system, and Dean finds a family easily enough, one that wants both him and Sam, but it doesn't work out.

Faulty paperwork or something.

A few weeks later, another family is willing to adopt him.

But not Sam.

The family is nice enough for the paperwork to go through with acceptance from the adoption center and through the adoption hearing.

He screams the entire time they pull him out of the house where Sam is.

Someone is holding Sam back, his little body shaking in fear, tears rolling down his chubby face.

“Sam, Sam, I love you, okay? Everything will be okay! I love you!” Dean shouts out the car window.

He hates his family, however kind they are. They took him from Sammy and for that he’ll never be able to forgive them.

He never even got to hear what Sam said to him before the door was closed.

He plays with the lip of his beer bottle, thumbing the neck of it, condensation wetting his hand that’s already wet from a few shed tears and a dripping nose.

“Dean?” He doesn't remember her name and he’s not going to.

She knocks on his door. His room is small, with a twin bed and nothing else in the room. They promised to get him more stuff soon, were waiting to see what he wanted.

He wants Sam.

Dean doesn't respond to her and she walks away eventually with a heavy sigh.

The beer is from the fridge downstairs that he snuck when they weren't looking.

Dean knows they mean well, but he doesn't care, he’s too hurt by this whole ordeal.

He’s angry at his dad and at this damn family and at Sam because he misses him so much.

For the first time in his life he prays. He prays for Sam, that Sam finds a good family and isn't stuck someplace weird.

This house smells weird, like old people and dogs.

He passes out after a while, tired from the eventful day.

Months go by and everything is the same. He still locks himself in his room, and his grades are dropping.

He hates it here, and he’s determined to find his brother. They keep taking away his laptop and cell phone when he finally gets a viable number, for a reason he doesn't understand.

His ‘parents’ tell him he needs to focus on school and not finding his brother, whom he left behind.

Pissed, Dean doesn't talk to them for a week -- not that he did in the first place. He knows they are worried or whatever, but it’s their problem, not his.

There’s a guy he meets, and he’s never been good with names, so he calls the guy Cas.

He lives down the street and goes to the same school Dean does. They start doing football together, and his family is proud that he’s making friends.

They wouldn't be so lenient about Cas coming over if they knew what they were doing.

Cas’ dad works in different adoption centers, helping people find lost kids, and Cas knows where Sam is.

It’s another few years before Dean can go find Sam legally, he’s only fifteen now, but he now knows where his brother is. He’ll be able to wait.

«~»

Nine Years Later

«~»

Dean bounces on his heels, the skin of his feet hitting the torn leather of his shoes that bites at his already chapped ankles.

The door is old oak wood, stained darker, and the doorbell button is right there, but he can’t bring himself to press it despite his sureness of what lies beyond it.

Sam’s car is parked in the driveway, and Dean’s baby is around the corner, down a street so Sam doesn't think anything is amiss.

Before he can pull his hand back, thinking too hard about this, he presses the button.

He holds his breath, hearing footsteps clamber down stairs, and then the door is opened to reveal a monster of a man.

Sam is tall, taller than Dean now, and his hair is long as it always has been.

His eyes are glaring down at Dean, and he smiles nervously.

“Uh, hi.” He says and Sam takes a step back.

“Hi, can I help you?”

Dean’s shoulders fall.

“Uh, Sam, it’s . . . it’s Dean. I've been looking for you.”

Sam staggers and takes a deep breath, searching Dean’s eyes.

“You . . . oh my god.” Dean’s enveloped in a huge hug that he wasn't expecting.

They almost fall off the porch, and Sam laughs, sniffling and wiping at the tears in his eyes.

“Come in, come in.”

Dean toes off his boots and hangs his jacket, peeling back his socks, making himself comfortable at the kitchen island.

The house is small, but he can hear someone else upstairs.

“You livin’ with someone?” Dean asks, and Sam nods.

“College buddy. His name is Kevin.”

“Cool, cool. How have you been? How . . . how’s life?” Dean asks awkwardly because Sam is staring at him like he hung the sun.

“As good as it gets, I guess. I don’t talk to my foster family, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Neither do I.”

It’s awkward silence, and that Kevin guy comes down the stairs and stares at Dean with a shell-shocked expression.

“Hey, Kev, this is my brother, Dean.”

Kevin reaches out his hand and shakes Dean’s.

“It’s nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of things about you.”

“Uh oh.”

“All good things.” Kevin reassures, and then retreats back up the stairs.

Sam is still staring at Dean, and he still looks like that little kid Dean was forced to leave behind.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean asks, and Sam grins.

“You just . . . you haven’t changed. I don’t know, I just suspected this whole thing would go down a lot different than it has. I've . . .” Sam takes a deep breath. “I've been looking for you, too, and I couldn't find any information. I thought you might have been dead or something. It’s like you don’t exist.”

“Yeah, I have been jumping jobs and in different states for a while. You kept moving, but finally you settled in California, so I drove up here two days ago and have only now just come to see you. My friend Cas told me to man up. That you’re my brother and you’re the one that gets everything so it’s not like I’m walking in blind or anything.”

“I’m just so happy to see you.”

“What, uh, what happened after I left the house?”

Sam flinches.

“I was taken to another home and they wouldn't let me contact you or anything. I promised myself I would never give up, though, that I did.”

“Same here. Damn, you still look the same, Sammy.”

“And you’re still calling me that.” Sam beams, and Dean grins right back, ducking his head shyly. “Would you like some food? I was just about to make dinner.”

“Sure.”

“Okay, cool. I . . . this is surreal. You’re sitting in my kitchen. This is weird.” Sam says, and Dean laughs.

“I should have come to see you sooner, but I was so nervous. I still am. You look like you've got your life together and I've got a high-school friend paying my rent for me.”

“Where are you living?”

“Kansas.”

Sam whistles lowly and Dean nods.

“Pretty far from here. I drove out for three days to get here.”

“Where’s your car?” Sam’s brow furrows.

“Around the corner.”

“Ah.” Sam cooks vegetables in a pan, throwing pinches of this and dashes of that, and Dean frowns.

“What?”

“Vegetables, really?”

“Wow, you really haven’t changed.” They share a loud laugh that doesn't echo because the house is so small and lived in, pictures hanging on the wall, tables and chairs decorating every room.

“Is that mom?” Dean asks, pointing at one of the pictures hanging in the doorway of the kitchen that leads into the living room.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t have any pictures of mom or dad.”

Sam nods.

“There was an earthquake a while back that shattered all of my picture frames and I lost a lot of pictures. That’s the only one of mom I have. I think I remember you giving it to me when we were little, just after she passed . . . Dinner’s ready.”

Dean picks at the squishy carrots and celery on his plate, picking up the rice on his fork and then dumping it back.

“Try it, Dean. It has stuff in it. Do you want steak sauce or something?”

“No, I’m good.”

Dean takes a bite and is surprised by just how good it is. He wolfs it down, and Sam laughs the whole time.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in forever.”

Sam shovels more onto his plate, and he eats the entire thing.

Sam eats his share, and then sits back to watch.

Dean flushes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s kinda cute.” They break eye contact and Dean clears his throat.

“I, uh, I should probably get going, I’ll come by tomorrow?”

“Sure, yeah, anytime, I’m off of work and there’s no school.”

“Cool. I’ll see you then.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah -- _oomph_.”

Just as Dean is putting his jacket back on, lacing up his boots, Sam hugs him tight again.

“Promise not to leave again, okay?” Sam asks, voice muffled against the plaid of his shirt and Dean tears up.

“Yeah, Sammy, promise I won’t.” Sam pulls back, giving Dean a final pat on the shoulder before the door is closed and he’s left to walk back to his car.

He gets to his hotel room easily enough, and then he’s nursing beers left and right, mulling over everything he didn't say and everything he did.

Those thoughts lead to other ones, and then he’s thinking about Sam’s hair and his big puppy-dog eyes.

And that voice that's gotten deeper and . . .

_Holy shit _, he's in love with his brother.__

__Dean falls asleep before he can delve further into that topic. He's never been one to deal with emotions head on, and he's definitely not in the right head-space for it._ _

__He dreams of Sam, tall and handsome, throughout the whole night and wakes uncomfortable in his own skin._ _

__Dean cancels his appointment with Sam much to his brother’s disappointment, but they reschedule for the day after next. That gives Dean exactly forty-eight hours to figure out what the hell he’s going to do about his . . . situation._ _

__The day comes too fast and Dean’s running out of options._ _

__Deciding to wing it isn't his best bet, but it’s going to have to do._ _

__It’s much like the first day he met Sam, which isn't all that long ago, but it feels like an eternity._ _

__He knocks on the door this time, and Kevin answers, letting him in after some brief pleasantries._ _

__“Sam’s just finishing up the last touches to his hair, he’ll be down in five.” Kevin says, and Dean laughs._ _

__“That’s fine, I’ll wait in the kitchen.”_ _

__He pulls back a stool and sits, taking a better look around now that he has more time to._ _

__The walls are a cheery yellow color that screams Sam, decorations hung and spices plentiful._ _

__There are Tupperware containers full of things to be put away, and Dean moves them all into the fridge before they spoil._ _

__“Oh, hey, thanks, man.” Sam says, and Dean shrugs._ _

__“No problem. So, what’s up?”_ _

__Now that Dean has recognized his feelings, he doesn't feel as guilty checking Sam out from head to toe._ _

__He’s wearing a button-up plaid shirt much like Dean’s own, and jeans that hug his obviously toned legs. Sam must be a runner._ _

__His feet are bare, and they stick to the linoleum floor when he walks._ _

__Sam’s hair is almost down past his shoulders, and Dean tries not to stare, he really does, but his brother is making that a nearly impossible feat._ _

__“Dean, are you okay? You look a little green.”_ _

__“Yeah,” his voice cracks, so he clears his throat, “yeah, I’m fine. How are you doing? How’s Kevin?”_ _

__“Uh, good, good. He has finals coming up so he’s stressed.” Sam takes the seat across from Dean, and he gets a waft of tropical shampoo from the breeze that blows through the open kitchen window, curtains billowing._ _

__His next breath is inhaled a little deeper, whether to catch more of that scent or to calm his nerves he’s not quite sure._ _

__“Oh, yeah, he seemed a little hesitant to talk to me, that explains it.”_ _

__There’s an awkward silence that’s broken by Sam’s next question._ _

__“How long are you staying in town, Dean?” It’s asked quietly, and Dean feels a little guilty._ _

__He shrugs._ _

__“I have to get back to work pretty soon, I only took two weeks off to see you.” Sam’s smile falters and his shoulders fall._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“I have something to tell you, Sam.” Sam tenses._ _

__“What? Are you married or something and you’re not telling me? Is there something I need to know?”_ _

__“Well, yes and no. No, I am not married, yes, there is something you need to know.”_ _

__Sam’s eyes narrow._ _

__“What do I need to know?”_ _

__Dean takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. If he looks at Sam when he says it . . . it’s going to blow up in his face._ _

__“Sam, you know we haven’t talked in . . . over a decade. That’s a really long time and, man, I know you’re my brother, and I still love you to death, but . . .”_ _

__“But what, Dean.”_ _

__“Uh, I, uh, I find you attractive.”_ _

__The silence is deafening, and Dean’s heart is pounding and he’s probably beet red as Sam stares him down._ _

__“You . . . you find me attractive in what way?”_ _

__“In an ‘oh my god, I’m in love with my brother’ way.”_ _

__Sam relaxes._ _

__“Oh, well, I can work with that.”_ _

__“You can _work with that_?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“What’s that supposed to mean?”_ _

__“I mean . . . I mean I find you attractive, too, Dean, and I felt weird about it so I wasn't going to bring it up.”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“Because you may be my brother and all, but you’re way out of my league.”_ _

__“Am not.”_ _

__“Are too.”_ _

__“What are we, five again?”_ _

__“God, I hope not.”_ _

__They pause, and then the kitchen is filled with laughter._ _

__Dean holds onto Sam to keep himself upright, his other hand gripping the counter so he doesn't fall off the stool._ _

__The laughing dies off into snickers and then into nothing. Dean is in Sam’s lap in seconds, kissing him, licking into his mouth. He’s surprised at how quick the mood shifted, going from the awkward I have a crush on my brother thing to the making out in the kitchen thing._ _

__Sam grips Dean’s hips to keep him there and grounded, his feet on the metal rungs of Sam’s stool, his arms around Sam’s neck._ _

__They have to break away only to breathe for a few seconds, and Dean finds Sam’s pulse point, sucking hard and bruising skin._ _

__“How long are you staying, Dean?” Sam asks again, breathless, and Dean grins against the nape of his neck, biting his collar bone lightly._ _

__“Forever.”_ _

###### 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
